narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trailokyavijaya
, , Jujutsu, Fūinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu |jutsu type= |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent= |related= Reverse Summoning Technique |user= Shioisemikoto ✪ *Taihigō }} is considered sacred technique developed by the occult minds of Sargon, the Enlightened Ones and Shioisemikoto that borders the realm of . As a collaborative effort of mysterious agencies, Trailokyavijaya is designed to be a truly foreboding . According to the original developers, it was meant to be a one-time use technique. Abilities Dormant While in its dormant state, the seal forcefully accumulates trace amounts natural energy and chakra from ground and atmosphere while the users’ body acts as a passive vessel. As stated by one of the original developers of the seal, the amount of natural energy and chakra absorbed by the seal can prove fatal as the body simply cannot contain it and bursts upon exceeding human limitations if done incorrectly. The seal also assists the user in absorbing chakra on any area of the body and can be done while moving but the absorption process is transitory and therefore grants the opponent a chance to counterattack. When used, it appears as if an incoming technique merely dissipates against their form. The seal allows the absorption process to somewhat disregard the properties associated with chakra such as advanced nature transformations and shape manipulations which makes using ninjutsu regardless of makeup against the user completely ineffective. Though with the aforementioned abilities, this can only be done transient bursts and is not passive it should also be known that it requires a cooldown period roughly twice the duration in comparison to the activation period. The absorbed chakra grants the user drastically improved physical parameters and enhanced vitality for a short period of time. Active Upon being activated, the seal begins to glow an etheric purple and becomes more elaborate which infers that the imprisonment technique is ready. By performing the Trailokyavijaya Mudra, the user instantly transfers everyone within the vicinity of them into the highest of the three realms. While residing within this realm, the concept of chakra begins to waiver and the use of Space-Time Ninjutsu becomes hard-pressed. This is due to the gradual loss physical form and the essence of the individual eventually becomes one within the realm thus rendering escape impossible. The degradation of consciousness also encroaches on those within the realm, fear and confusion become common emotions of the individuals transferred here. Those of strong will can potentially resist the gradual loss of physical form but may lose their life due to lack of appropriate sustenance. Originally, the technique was deemed a one time use due to the seals activation requiring so much chakra the user dies from exhaustion. Even with an ample amount of chakra, the seal would vanish disallowing any form of return from the user or the victims. Shioisemikoto’s usage differs from the original design, instead of transferring everyone around her, she can bring forth a portion of the realm to herself. This reduces the amount of chakra required and the dangers of losing her own physical form. Since the realm is indeed around the user and the targets, it appears as if everyone around her vanishes with no trace of chakra left behind to those on the outside. In this pocket realm, the seal dissolves far slower than normal which is allows Shioisemikoto to leave her opponent’s imprisoned within. Since the concept of physical energy vanishes within this realm, the molding of chakra becomes impossible except by using the seal, therefore escape no longer becomes an option. The amount of chakra required for the original variation of the technique is equivalent that of a Tailed Beast and will kill those with average reserves upon completion. Even then, those with ample amount of chakra will lose a great portion of their physical energy upon using the technique and are susceptible to being imprisoned themselves. Influence *Trailokyavijaya is the prestigious king of knowledge having conquered the three worlds and one of the five wisdom kings of Buddhism. His mission is to protect the eastern part of the world. **Trailokya can be translated as "Three Worlds", "Three Planes of Existence", "Three Spheres". The term can also refer the following destinations for karmic rebirth. Category:SahaTo Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Jujutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu